


Салат с рукколой

by Charmed_Owl, Xlamushka



Series: BruckyTeam [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Ревность и командировки — двигатель потенции





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xlamushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/gifts).



> Это брюки, что тут предупреждать

Брюс просыпается совершенно невыспавшимся, неотдохнувшим. Тело ломит то тут, то там — Баки полночи возил его по постели, не в силах насытиться, удовлетворить свое желание. «Суперсолдат, черт бы его побрал, — еще успел под утро подумать Брюс, проваливаясь наконец в сон, когда Баки отпустил его и улегся рядом, — неугомонный.» Лежа на животе и уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Брюс медленно осознает, что, во-первых, он проснулся уже окончательно и вряд ли снова заснет. Во-вторых, что Баки совсем не сонно прижимается к нему со спины, не наваливаясь, как обычно, а укрывая собой. 

Он него пахнет малиной — легкий, едва улавливаемый аромат сочных ягод едва не заставляет Брюса улыбнуться и податься вслед за ускользающим, вкусным запахом. Он настолько расслаблен, что пару минут не осознает, что Баки легко, невесомо подхватывает его под правое колено, аккуратно отводя его ногу вперед, и притирается стоящим членом между ягодиц. Брюс мысленно представляет позу, в которой лежит. Следом на него наваливаются воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. О том, как Баки осторожно, бережно готовил его — черт его знает почему, но он всегда готовит его долго. Может быть, его собственный первый опыт анального секса так въелся в его память. Он не возражает никогда, если Брюс берет его с минимальной подготовкой. Даже порыкивает недовольно, если тот затягивает. Но сам всегда кропотливо, не торопясь растягивает Брюса, следя за тем, как движутся внутри того его собственные пальцы. Которыми он гладит, ласкает невыносимо, безумно хорошо, так, что Брюс стонет громко, забывая всю свою серьезность, осторожность. И раскидывается под ним, приглашающе разводя бедра или приподняв зад — в зависимости от того, в какой позе они занимаются сексом. 

Баки, будучи сверху во время секса, забывается иногда, впадает в горячку, в лихорадочное желание обладать, повязать, заполнить собой. Особенно часто, если уезжает больше, чем на пару дней, и возвращается голодный, соскучившийся, жадный до ласки, секса и внимания. Тогда Брюс весь следующий день ощущает фантомно, что Баки еще в нем. Это сбивает его с рабочего настроя, заставляя порой застывать посреди лаборатории, вспоминая обжигающее дыхание Баки на собственной коже. 

Это и аромат корицы, которым пахнет виновато краснеющий после такого секса Баки. Само его желание — это горчащий запах темного шоколада с крохотной добавкой ванильного мороженого. Удовлетворение Баки пахнет пирогом с курицей. Неуверенность — кисловатым лимонадом с освежающим привкусом мяты, задор — карамелью, спокойствие — вишневым муссом, ярость — стейком средней прожарки, истекающим ароматным соком, стоит его разрезать. 

В действительности ничем этим от Баки не пахнет. Брюс знает, что лежит в основе этих игр подсознания. Потому что все это — запахи его детства и юности. 

Запах малины — это одно из немногих воспоминаний Брюса о счастливой, улыбающейся ему матери. Они устраивались в гамаке на заднем дворе и кормили друг друга свежими ягодами. Только испеченные, еще горячие булочки с корицей в редкие минуты не-ненависти к собственному сыну приносил отец. Брайан Беннер специально ездил за ними в кондитерскую в паре кварталов от дома, в котором они жили. Брюс может вспомнить всего несколько раз, когда отец, легко впадающий в ярость от одного показавшегося ему неверным слова, привозил их напуганному сыну. Шоколад и мороженое — это первый раз, когда Брюс почувствовал себя желанным, в университете. Жаркое лето, кинотеатр на открытом воздухе, девушка с последнего курса и неловкий секс. Пирогом с курицей всегда пахло на кухне его тети. У которой он жил после того, как лишился родителей. Лимонад — всегда ощущение инаковости, неуверенности, отверженности в школе, колледже, почти все время обучения в университете. Карамель — первые свидания с Бетти. Фруктовый мусс — редкие случаи, когда во время своих скитаний он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Пусть недолго. Запах крови для него невыносим. И незабываем. 

Баки касается губами его шеи, плеч. Не столько целует, сколько обслюнявливает, с невольной досадой думает Брюс. А еще он прижимается сильнее, гладит его ягодицы, ложбинку между ними, распухшие края ануса. Скользит рукой выше, оглаживает поясницу, снова спускается живой рукой на ягодицу и ниже, на бедро. Он гладит, сжимает, ласкает кончиками пальцев, чуть царапает коротко остриженными ногтями. У Брюса даже дыхание не сбивается — многолетняя привычка контролировать себя. Он знает, что стоит ему повернуться к Баки с немым вопросом на лице, и тот прекратит, уткнется ему в спину, поцелует, полежит еще немного и уйдет в ванную. Это и успокаивает — его любовник? партнер? Баки — не принудит его ни к чему. И в то же время раздражает и немного злит — если ему нужно вот так, то Баки нужно просто выразить это желание, если уж ему трудно сказать о нем словами. 

Не заметивший его пробуждения Баки, тем временем, придвигается еще ближе, едва не ложась на него, и тычется членом в Брюса, проводя влажной головкой между его ягодиц. Брюс понимает, что у него два варианта — либо остановить Баки прямо сейчас, либо отдаться его воле и его желанию. И выбирает второе. Он мысленно представляет лицо Баки, расслабленное, умиротворенное, с каким тот лежит обычно, мокро дыша ему в живот после секса. Напряженное, как каменное, когда тот осознает, что сделал что-то не так, но еще не понимает до конца, что именно. Брюс чувствует, как его ануса касаются пальцы Баки, словно на пробу проталкиваясь внутрь. Он нисколько не возбужден — сколько можно, черт возьми? Тот и так брал его раз за разом, стоило им накануне упасть в постель. Пальцы Баки выскальзывают, и он понимает, что сейчас тот войдет в него. От проникновения больно, несмотря на то, что он растрахан, еще приоткрыт после долгой ночи, полной секса. 

Брюс и удивлен тому, что Баки не разбудил его, не спросил — тот словно помешан на его согласии, всегда если не спрашивает, то смотрит своими невозможными серыми глазами просительно. Так, что Брюс не может ему отказать и только кивает, понукает к более решительным действиям. Сейчас же Баки медленно, аккуратно входит до конца, прижимается — да куда уж ближе?! — крепче, обхватывает руками так, словно Брюс может сбежать от него, и замирает. Тяжело дышит ему в шею, затем гладит хаотично и, наконец, начинает двигаться в нем. Жжение и вовсе не приятная наполненность. И сильные руки, обнимающие нежно, но неотвратимо, крепкие бедра, которые он чувствует своими. Брюсу на мгновение кажется, что он в каменном мешке, где ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть свободно. 

Еще и солнце бьет в окно, проникает в просвет между неплотно задернутыми портьерами и слепит, заставляя жмуриться едва не до слез. Сбитые простыни, пропахшие потом и спермой, раздражают беспорядком. Брюс не хочет сейчас ничего, кроме душа да, пожалуй, чашки горячего зеленого чая. И уж точно не хочет возбужденного Зимнего Солдата. Почти не хочет. Ну если только чуть-чуть…

Баки стонет едва слышно и ускоряется — вряд ли ему нужно долго сейчас, думает, вернее, надеется Брюс. Тот живой рукой обхватывает его наполовину вставший член и застывает, словно очнувшись от морока. Как будто осознав, что он делает. Но не останавливается, засранец неутомимый! Он не останавливается, вовсе нет. Вместо этого обхватывает рукой его бедра, приподнимая, проталкивая предплечье на манер подушки под пах, и перекидывает через него ногу, устраиваясь в не очень-то удобной позе. Которая, впрочем, позволяет ему прицельно прокатываться головкой члена по простате Брюса. Это нечестный, коварный прием. Но Брюс чувствует, как удовольствие растекается по телу, заставляя расслабиться еще больше, практически растечься под Баки. Тот опирается на живую руку под животом Брюса, совсем уж ложится сверху и начинает размеренно, с оттяжкой двигаться. Оглаживает бионической рукой плечо, лопатку, ныряет вниз и проводит всегда холодными металлическими пальцами по боку. Боль от члена Баки внутри и удовольствие от него же смешиваются в причудливый коктейль, от которого Брюса ведет, окатывает возбуждением. И терпеть становится невозможно. Да и не хочется уже. 

— Нежнее, Джим, — хрипит он в подушку.

Тот даже не замедляется, только целует ласково в плечо, слегка прикусывает зубами и начинает двигаться вроде бы и нежнее, но и сильнее одновременно. И как бы ни было хорошо Брюсу, но горячий член Баки как будто разрывает его изнутри. Не только болью по стертым, воспаленным стенкам ануса, нежной слизистой. Но и каким-то тягучим удовольствием, когда тот каждый раз задевает простату, толкаясь в него. Брюс не выдерживает — у него все же сбивается дыхание, он стонет и приподнимает бедра навстречу каждому движению Баки, опаляющему странной смесью боли и наслаждения. И невольно думает, ну когда же его суперсолдат кончит уже. 

— Вот так? Так хорошо? — шепчет Баки прямо в ухо, лижет мокро мочку, прихватывая губами, и зарывается носом во всклокоченные волосы Брюса.

Он вытягивает руку из-под него, заменяя ее на бионическую — головка стоящего члена Брюса трется о стык пластин, и от этого дополнительного болезненного удовольствия его срывает в оргазм. 

— Да-а-а… — он выгибается, натягивается струной под тяжелым телом Баки, придавливающим его к матрасу, и отпускает себя, кончая. 

Тот тут же выходит из него. Брюс как-то, после того, как Баки дотрахал его до оргазма, а потом сбил все удовольствие, продолжая вбиваться в него и раздражая ставшими болезненными толчками, сказал ему, как это неприятно. Показать, продемонстрировать, так сказать наглядно, он не решился. Баки тогда распахнул глаза виновато, сжал простынь в руках, порвав ее, и уткнулся ему в шею. И больше месяца отдавался самозабвенно, но себе не позволял ничего, кроме оральных ласк, легкого петтинга и жадных поцелуев. 

Может, поэтому, а может, и по другой причине, стоит Брюсу кончить, и Баки выходит из него осторожно. Встает, упираясь коленями в постель, — еще немного, и он практически усядется сверху — кладет руки на ягодицы Брюса, разводит их и притирается стоящим еще членом. Вот так в такой позе они еще не делали, думает Брюс с легким удивлением. Как Баки вообще до этого додумался? Тот сжимает его ягодицы и быстрыми, резкими движениями доводит себя до оргазма, имитируя проникновение. Капли спермы окропляют поясницу Брюса. Баки выдыхает, опускается, расставив руки по бокам от него, но не расслабляется. Замирает, нависнув сверху, словно хищник, готовый вцепиться в загривок добычи. И ласково, удовлетворенно трется носом о его шею, то ли благодаря без слов, то ли просто проявляя свою нежность. 

А пахнет от него… Металлом, что логично, и, совсем уж неожиданно, горчично-пряной рукколой, которую Баки обожает в салате. Это новый запах, не напоминающий больше ни о ком. 

— Что это было? — лениво спрашивает Брюс, чувствуя, что тело ломит еще сильнее, чем при пробуждении. Но в то же время ему так хорошо, что даже в душ не хочется.

— Захотелось, — отвечает Баки и падает наконец рядом на спину, расслабленно раскидываясь. — Проснулся от стояка, а ты рядом. Ну и… — он мнется и слегка пожимает плечами.

— Регенеративные способности твоего организма не перестают меня удивлять. Ты меня еще ночью затрахал, — бормочет Брюс, поворачиваясь к нему и приоткрывая один глаз, — и проснулся от стояка?

Баки косится на него настороженно — «затрахал» от Брюса все равно, что снег в июле. В принципе, возможно, но мало кто видел.

— Ты же не против? — уточняет он, хмурясь и заставляя Брюса мысленно умиляться его озабоченному виду.

— Ты не опоздал ли с вопросом? — он уже не против, конечно, да и не был. Но как отказать себе в удовольствии покапризничать?

Баки мгновенно собирается, взволнованно окидывая его взглядом от растрепанной макушки до пяток все еще разведенных в стороны ног. 

— Брюс, ты в порядке? — он садится на постели, поглаживает его по спине осторожно, словно опасаясь сделать больно. 

Брюс наслаждается его прикосновениями и про себя считает до десяти. Здесь важно не передержать, не передавить. Вызвать немного сожаления у Баки, но не дать ему превратиться в чувство вины. 

— В порядке, Джим, ляг, — уверенно командует он и чувствует, как матрас прогибается под весом Баки, послушно укладывающегося рядом. — Хотя мне и представляется интересным тот факт, что ревность и долгие отъезды сказываются на твоей потенции самым благотворным образом. 

— Я соскучился, — с облегчением говорит Баки, устраиваясь удобнее и поглаживая его предплечье. — Трудно было удержаться, — выдает он и смотрит хитро.

— А ты пытался? — Брюс подозревает, что и так знает ответ.

— Да, — твердо отвечает Баки. И добавляет в ответ на недоверчивое хмыканье: — Ладно, нет, но я думал об этом, — уверенности в его голосе уже меньше. Он молчит минуту и признается: — Не думал ни секунды. Доволен?

Брюс со стоном подтягивается выше на кровати, ложась на бок, пристраивает подушку на бионике и укладывает на нее голову. Баки притягивает его еще ближе и задумчиво переплетает пальцы живой руки с пальцами Брюса у себя на животе.

— Хочешь, приготовлю тебе ванну? — соблазнительно, как ему кажется, предлагает он. 

— Джим, пошел к черту, — ворчит Брюс, — из нас двоих это тебя, как русалку, из воды не достать, — он зевает и прикрывает глаза. Ему хорошо и спокойно. Даже неприятные ощущения между ягодиц и подсыхающие пятна спермы на коже не мешают получать удовольствие от нежных объятий и утреннего, разделенного на двоих ничегонеделания. 

— Расслабишься зато, — продолжает искушать Баки.

— Я бы лучше не напрягался, — отрезает Брюс.

Ему хочется есть, но встать сил у него нет. А еда в постель — это крошки, беспокойство, придется вставать… Но от Баки так вкусно пахнет — на самом деле ничего вкусного в запахе удовлетворенного самца нет. Просто он теперь пахнет для Брюса пикантными нотками сбрызнутого лимонным соком салата из рукколы с черри, чесноком и оливковым маслом. От такой ассоциации есть хочется еще сильнее.

— А завтрак в постель? — спрашивает Баки, не подозревая, что своим вопросом ставит точку во внутренней борьбе между голодом и ленью в Брюсе. — М?

— Я выбираю фильм, ты готовишь завтрак, потом я в душ, а ты меняешь постель, — обреченно идет на поводу у собственной слабости Брюс.

— Понял, — едва ли не мурлычет Баки согласно. 

Он целует его куда-то в волосы, аккуратно встает, чтобы не потревожить лишний раз, и направляется в ванную. Брюс откидывается на подушки и смотрит вслед обнаженному Баки.


End file.
